newlooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Looney Tunes
Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on September 21, 2015 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Buddha Bugs. The show is rated TV-PG. Each thirty-minute episode contains four shorts, with Bugs Bunny as the main character. In the show, Bugs confronts other characters from the Looney Tunes shorts, as well as some new friends and enemies. Plot Each episode of Wabbit contains four shorts, starring Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes as the main character. Other characters, such as Wile E. Coyote and Yosemite Sam, show up to annoy him. Some characters are given new traits: Wile, for example, is Bugs' smart-aleck neighbor, while the Tasmanian Devil (renamed "Theodore Tasmanian") is employed as an accountant, though he represses his true self. Added in are new characters—a squirrel named Squeaks and a childlike version of Bigfoot—who come to befriend Bugs. Likewise, Bugs faces new villains, but not without the help of his friends. Characters The main character of Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production is Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. To see pages for every character to appear in the show, thus far click here. Episodes For more information about episodes, click here. For season one episodes only, click here. Intro Information needed. Outro Information needed. Production Wabbit was announced in March 2014, along with other reboots of Warner Bros. classics, such as Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! and The Tom and Jerry Show. Sam Register, promoted to president of Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Digital Series a month prior, will be its supervising producer. Episodes will run for a half-hour. The previous installment of the Looney Tunes franchise was [http://looneytunesshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Looney_Tunes_Show The Looney Tunes Show], but it lasted for only two seasons, containing twenty-six episodes for each season. Warner Bros. acknowledged that The Looney Tunes Show strayed away from format and the Bugs and Daffy that people fell in love with and made them popular back in the day. Rather than making the series an animated sitcom, like The Looney Tunes Show was, the producers decided to go for an approach that would make the characters work, focusing on sight gags and the craziness that made the original shorts so critically acclaimed. The time for each short was also cut down to five minutes (down from seven minutes in the original shorts), which was similar to how Disney cut down the time for their Mickey Mouse's shorts. The show was previewed in an article from a Comic-Con edition of TV Guide, stating that the show was written to match the tone of the Looney Tunes shorts. However, the producers sought to avoid their clichés—in particular, the anvil gag. The crew placed their emphasis on writing original stories, as well as devising "modern heavy objects to cause pain," according to producer Erik Kuska. Bugs' villains may include "barbarians and ninjas and terminators," Kuska said, describing Bugs as "at his best when he's up against a really good adversary." The show was also restricted from using weapons that the original shorts were able to use, particularly the guns. In shorts featuring Yosemite Sam, guns were never pulled and former hunter, Elmer Fudd did not make an appearance in season one, which backed up Kuska's comment where he said that Elmer Fudd "may not be the man" to be in the shorts anymore. The writers thought of workarounds and came up with jokes for the characters that avoided the modern prohibitions. Season 1 was slated for a Fall 2015 release. On January 5, 2015, Boomerang UK released a video showing the first sneak peek of the show. The show premiered on Cartoon Network abruptly on September 21, 2015, with less than a week's notice. Ratings ranged around one million for the first few weeks of the season, with the early intention for the show to be a sneak peak and premiere in its natural home, Boomerang, when it was October 2015. However, Cartoon Network decided to air the show simultaneously on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, due to the impressive ratings. Company info and logo Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and the 2011 reboot series, The Looney Tunes Show. Category:Content